crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Referral System
Buddy Referral System (Term varied on each server) is a new Friend system that allows new players to refer to another veteran player and earn him/her Friend Points (FP). Availability *'CF Philippines' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Europe' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF China' *'CF North America' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Korea' *'CF Español' Descriptions When a new player creates their IGN, they will be asked to refer another veteran player by entering his/her IGN and click Referral (This is optional, and the new player can later on do so in Point Mall, or right click -> Refer a veteran player in the same channel they are in). The veteran player will then receive a Friendship Giftbox, containing either EXP Plus 10%, Friendship Spray/Namecard A B C (Random). Veteran player also have the option to add the new player to their Friendlist, if desired. At this point on, whenever the new player gains EXP, 10% of it will be converted to FP and given to the veteran player. FP can be used to purchase exclusive items in Point Mall, include Blue Crystal weapons, special characters (ULP-X, Datura, SWAT-E...) or special name cards. All of these items are temporary. Depend on each server, new players and veteran players must be in certain ranking before they can refer / be referred. Their Friendship relationship will end once the new players reach a certain ranking, at which point the veteran players can no longer earn FP from their friends. Each new player can only refer one veteran player, but each veteran player can be referred by multiple new players. FP can also be earned by purchasing the Golden Mask in Item Shop (FP+ item). Additionally, unlocking certain Achievements allow players to earn FP either by their friends logging in or from their own EXP gained. New Challenge maps such as Bomb City and Canyon also offer FP as prize in their reward crates. The Fever System also reward players 100 FP each time they fill the bar (Max 300 FP per day). Removal This system has been scheduled for removal in favour of Mileage Shop, starting from CF China. * CF China: There will be a two months period where the FP Shop will first be moved into MP Shop as a sub-section, before being demolished completely. This gives players one last time to spend FPs before switching over to MPs permanently. * CF Vietnam: An announcement about FP system removal was informed 1 month before the update to give players to spend FPs before moving to MP permanently. * CF Philippines: Gameclub announced the removal of FP Shop and Buddy Referral System on March 1. The removal will take place on April 5 and players were informed to spend all their remaining FPs before April. As of March 24, they promoted the Mileage Shop & MPs as a part of the Project Terranova patch update for April. * CF North America: Z8Games announced the removal of the FP System on March 9th 2017 for CF North America. The removal will take place on April 4th 2017 allowing users less than a month to spend their FP Points. Gallery No longer added gallery Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:Removed Content